


[Podfic] Oranges and Lemons by Toft

by fire_juggler



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, See Story Notes for Content Advisory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oranges and Lemons by Toft, read aloud.</p><p>Author's Summary: Hathaway's in love, and it isn't safe at all. (Surprise pairing, if you don't want to read the content notes, which can be found in the Notes Section below, you still might want to know that this is angsty. And kind of dark. And... unusual.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Oranges and Lemons by Toft

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oranges and Lemons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337771) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



> **Content Notes:** This fic has a surprise pairing, but also comes with content and imagery that may be disturbing and/or triggering. Unfortunately, the content notes are spoilery for the pairing. SO, if you like being surprised, feel free to forge ahead. However, if you are concerned and/or just want to read the content notes, you can find them in the author's dreamwidth post [***HERE***](http://toft.dreamwidth.org/656117.html). I would also add "self-shame" to the author's list.
> 
> Additionally, the podfic can be downloaded and streamed with or without the content notes read at the beginning, whichever is your preference. 
> 
> Many thanks to Toft for having blanket permission to record podfic. ♥

Cover Art created by fire-juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Without Content Notes read at the beginning:**  
  
  
  
**With Content Notes read at the beginning:**  
  


## Length:

00:11:44 

## Downloads:

**Without Content Notes:**  
  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/oranges_and_lemons_no-warnings_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 11.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/oranges_and_lemons_no-warnings_m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6.1 MB

  
**With Content Notes:**  
  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/oranges_and_lemons_with-warnings_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 11.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/oranges_and_lemons_with-warnings_m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6.3 MB

  
---|---


End file.
